martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Primeval Ruins Realm
The Primeval Realm '''is an ancient world filled with a massive amount of mystic realms and divine depositories, and even leftover inheritances from supreme elders of times long past. Many of the saints’ inheritances had been excavated from the Primeval Realm Ruins. This included the methods of breaking through to True Divinity that Lin Ming had obtained from the Good Fortune Saint Son. They had been dug out from the Primeval Realm Ruins. This realm was likely to be the entrance to the abyss, thus it wasn’t able to be destroyed. This was why it remained for 10 billion years, eventually becoming a ruin. Overview In the Saint Convocation Heaven, there exists a portal that leads to the Primeval Realm Ruins. This is the home "heaven" of the God Clan. But, neighboring the Primeval Realm Ruins is another universe, and in this universe, what lives there are all ancient races! 10 billion years ago, a hundred races struggled for a dominion, and they prevailed for some time with countless illustrious characters appearing amidst their ranks. Afterwards, they slowly declined, but even so when they join together they are a terrifying strength. It was a world that was separate from the 33 Heavens, and some people believed that it was the shattered fragments of a world left behind after some ancient world collapsed, and it was only because of its connection to the Dark Abyss’s enchantment that it didn’t completely break apart. This was because the entrance to the Dark Abyss was located within the Primeval Realm Ruins. And this entrance seemed to have existed since time immemorial, even making the associated Primeval Realm Ruins stable. The central region of the Primeval Realm Ruins was the entrance to the Dark Abyss. In the past, Empyrean Primordius had also entered the Dark Abyss from here. The Primeval Realm Ruins were under the control of the saints. It was a land filled with heaven-defying lucky chances but also incomparably perilous dangers. If one had a great destiny as well as a great strength, then it wouldn’t be strange to find the inheritance of an upper True Divinity master within it. A great reason why the saints were able to accumulate so much strength was highly related to the Primeval Realm Ruins. It was the most important reason the saints were able to prosper and rise to their current lofty heights. The reason the saints wished to exterminate all the remnants of the ancient races was because of these ruins. '''Entrance to the Dark Abyss When a martial artist reached the entrance, one would see black fog rising like a tide of darkness, crashing towards one with a roar. This black fog rose up to the skies, monstrous and threatening. It galloped over the world, causing great blasts to echo through the heavens and earth, as if the world would soon be destroyed. The black fog contained an irresistible great strength. Contained within it was the remnant auras of supreme powerhouses. Moreover, there were more than just a few of these auras. Rather, it was like millions and billions of powerful ancient God Kings were randomly striking out at the world without rhyme or reason. All martial artists that came here had to withstand this pressure. Below the Empyrean realm, being directly disintegrated to ashes here was a matter of fact. Even outstanding existences amongst Empyreans could exhaust all their effort and strength to withstand this pressure, sustaining injuries to enter the Dark Abyss. In the past, Empyrean Primordius was also the same. One could feel that the entrance to the Dark Abyss was an incomparably strange space. Here, all Laws were twisted, including those of space and time. If one didn’t have a profound understanding of the Laws then it was possible to lose oneself in this chaotic labyrinth and be trapped here forever. With all these reasons combined together, just the entrance of this mysterious Dark Abyss was an absolute death zone. There wasn’t a need to mention the even more dangerous world within! This was also the reason the Dark Abyss was such a riddle. The weak simply weren’t able to enter. Only peerless powerhouses could enter and they had to endure life-threatening risks in order to do so. Thus, people only possessed an extremely limited understanding into the Dark Abyss. It just wasn’t possible to ask peak Empyreans to go to the Dark Abyss to find out information. Description Taking a broad look out, this was a dead and listless world. The skies were shrouded in gray as if an eternal dusk had settled upon this land. In this universe, the heaven and earth origin energy was particularly thin, only 60-70% that of the Divine Realm’s. But this universe was actually flooded with a boundless primal aura, as if it had existed for a trillion years. There weren’t many stars in this universe. As for those that still hung in the skies, they seemed gloomy and dark, as if they were on the verge of being extinguished. There was an inexplicable divine pressure like the pall of hell covering this world, making one feel almost suffocated. There were many bones; most of them decayed. Shattered bones littered the ground, covered in the mottled traces of endless years. The reason for these marks to appear was because of the thick deathly aura that covered this land. This sort of deathly aura was able to draw out all life force. If one’s blood vitality was unstable and they walked through this land then they would soon turn into a dried corpse. As for the speed at which their corpse decayed, it would be astonishingly fast. Of course, this sort of deathly aura and pressure couldn’t affect high level martial artist's at all. But if a low level martial artist were to come here, perhaps they might not even be able to take a single step forwards no matter how hard they tried. On the distant horizon, one could see collapsed temples. Mountains of divine stone were piled up together. It was easy to imagine just how grand and magnificent they were in the past. There were many of these great temples but not a single one was complete. All of them had become dilapidated ruins. These were structures created by powerhouses of the past, yet all of them had been corroded and damaged by the inexhaustible flow of time. Races In the Primeval Universe, there were over 70 ancient remnant races. These remnant races were the descendants of the races that had been incredibly prosperous 10 billion years ago. Even though they fell into decline, they still possessed deep backgrounds. It wasn’t just the primal god race that possessed the decree of the gods; the other races also had them. The most powerful of them was the primal celestial race. 10 billion years ago, the primal celestial race was also swollen with pride and power, unexcelled in the world. According to the rumors, it was said that in the past, of the 33 Heavens, the god race occupied 18 Heavens and the celestial race occupied 15 Heavens! The two races had divided the 33 Heavens between themselves, unlike today where many universes existed in a semi-obsolete state. During ancient times, the other races were in truth races that co-existed in the universes that the god race and celestial race had captured. Plight of the Ancient Races War of the Saints and Ancient Races - Beams of brilliant light shot out like eternal rainbows, colorful and heroic, piercing through the void and shaking it. Kacha! Kacha! In the midst of the violent fluctuations of energy that ripped through all directions, massive asteroid belts broke up and disintegrated. This area had long been eroded through the endless years, decayed to the point of collapse. Now that this exceptionally brutal war broke out, the asteroids instantly turned to ash. The war drums of the saints rumbled, echoing through this ancient universe like billowing thunderclouds. Wu – ! Wu – ! Horns bellowed into the air, cracking open the starry skies. Sonic ripples spread through, inciting the morale of the saint martial artists. Where drums and horns beat together, endless massacres broke out. Beams of divine light ripped through the battlefield. The scenes of war were merciless and tragic. Some of the ancient race martial artists possessed three heads and six arms, some had glowing golden bodies, some exuded shining auras of power, some possessed billowing blood vitality, some had massive horns, but all of them were incredibly talented when it came to fighting. When these powerhouses gathered together, their blood energies seethed and fused, seemingly boundless and containing endless fighting strength. But although these ancient races were powerful, they were surrounded by enemies ten times their numbers. The saint martial artists encircled them like ants! These saint martial artists weren’t weak either. Each one had extraordinary talents, powerful bloodlines, or formidable martial arts inheritances. As they all activated their bloodlines, their appearances became fierce and savage, and even when they died they would go down biting and kicking at the ancient races. Although the ancient race martial artists fought bravely, two fists could not fight four hands. Their boiling blood vitality and fierce actions were soon submerged by the sea-like offensive. Moreover, some influences of the ancient races were separated by the saint martial artists using calculating methods. They were divided and then conquered, suffering massive casualties!Chapter 1863 – Entering the God Race Although the ancient races are using the terrain to their advantage and engaging the saints in guerilla warfare, the saint martial artists eventually find them. Once the saints find them, it’s just a mass slaughter from then on. The ancient races may be strong but they are too few in number and it is difficult for them to procreate. If this continues then they won’t be able to last for much longer… Category:33 Heavens Category:Saint Convocation Heaven Category:God Clan